The Returm Of The Boy
by InuGirl2611
Summary: What is Peter did return, and Wendy went back with him, A really overused idea butr please read anyway


**The Return Of The Boy**

**By Inugirl2611**

Wendy Darling, she has recently moved out of her nursery, by persistence of her Aunt that she is too old to share a room with her brothers. She misses the nursery, but she was thankful for the privacy. For she did not wish for her brothers to see her breakdown. For she missed her true love and regretted the decision of leaving him alone in Neverland. She had to return to see her family though.

Tonight, though was especially bad, because it was the 2 month anniversary of Peter leaving. Wendy was crying in her bed. In her hand she held an acorn on a chain. This was not just any though it was a 'kiss' given to her by the one she loves, Peter Pan.

She was so upset that she did not notice the glowing pixie and a boy were flying outside her bedroom window. The boy was shedding tears himself.

**Peters P.O.V**

As i stare at Wendy through her window, i felt warm wet tears running down my cheeks. It hurt me to see her so upset. 'what is making her cry?' I did not wish to see my Wendy cry. I thought returning to her home is what she wished, but this is the third time i have come to watch her, and every time i have, she has been crying. I can't stand to see her like this anymore. I open the window.

"Wendy" I say. She just cries harder. I walk over to her bed, and touch her arm. "Wendy" i say again "it's me". She looks up at me and I watch as her expression of sadness, turns to joy. She hugs me really tight, I hug her back just as tight. I pull back a bit and ask, "Wendy, what is wrong?". She looks up at me, still holding onto me like I am her lifeline.

"You're back Peter", she cries again and buries her head in my chest. I don't know why she is crying again. I pull back slightly, and wipe away her tears, which are coming in what seems to be an endless stream.

"Peter, remind me again why I left Neverland" she says. I look down at her in surprise. I don't know why but when she said that, I got a warm feeling in my chest. The exact opposite of what I have been feeling the past few months. The feeling of emptiness .

" You left because you were starting to forget your parents" I answered her. She laughed at this. To me it was the most wonderful sound I had heard in 2 months. I laughed too, which came as an even bigger surprise, for I had not laughed or had any fun for 2 months.

"Now that sounds like a really silly reason" she said, and then laughed again. I was confused by this, for she had left me for her parents.

"I mean my mother died of a sickness last month, she had caught while she was sitting and waiting for us by the open window to return. My father has gone into a state of depression." She started to cry again, but quickly stopped herself.

"Hey Wendy" i started, I am not sure what I was going to say, but she looked at me with anticipation, "would you like to go flying with me and Tink?, she has missed you too", I finished. She looked at me with excitement.

"Of course" she nearly squealed. I grabbed Tink off my shoulder, ignoring her cries of anger, and shook some pixiedust on her. She started floating towards the ceiling. I followed after her, and grabbed her hand. We flew out the window.

I put my way out in the formal way of asking to dance, just like the first time we danced, near the pixie tree. She took my hand, and put her other on my shoulder. I put my hand on her waist. There was that strange feeling again. I recognized that feeling now. It was love. I used to feel it for my parents, before I went to Neverland. Yet this was different in a good way.

"Wendy" I started hesitating, not sure if I should go through with what I was going to say, "will you come back to Neverland with me?"

She looked up at me shocked, but then happiness spread across her beautiful features.

"Yes", she said without hesitation. I am pretty sure I am glowing with happiness right now.

I took her hand. Together we flew to Neverland, not once did we look back. When we reached the hideout, I put her down, for i had picked her up during the ride. "Welcome home", I said. She turned and smiled at me. For the second time in my life I felt true happiness, as I leaned in and kissed her, the first time being when she saved her life by giving me her hidden kiss.


End file.
